As one hardware configuration for drawing three-dimensional graphics, there is a tile style architecture. In the tile style architecture, a display screen is divided into plural tiles, and three-dimensional graphics are drawn for each tile (see patent document 1).
In a drawing device using the tile style architecture, buffers corresponding to the number of tile areas are provided inside the hardware. Scene data needed for internal drawing is loaded in the buffers in units of tiles, and drawing inside the tiles is performed based on this scene data. In such a drawing device using the tile style architecture, a cache for temporarily storing graphic data may be effectively used. The scene data corresponding to each tile includes a figure index indicating a figure that is at least partially drawn inside the tile and a setting parameter pertinent to drawing the figure. In the following, the figure index and a setting value for the setting parameter included in the scene data are collectively referred to as figure description information.
The scene data in units of tiles is generated by sorting, for each of the tiles, the scene data generated by focusing on the individual tiles. The scene data in units of tiles generated by the conventional sorting process is expressed with the use of a list structure indicating, with a pointer, the storage location of figure description information pertinent to the figure included in each tile.    Patent document 1: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2003-529859
Incidentally, in the above conventional technology, the scene data in units of tiles has a list structure. Therefore, when the conventional scene data in units of tiles is stored in an external memory, the addresses of figure indices and setting value parameters indicated by the above list structure are discretely distributed in the memory space of the external memory. Thus, when performing a drawing process in each of the tiles, the drawing device reads the figure indices and setting value parameters from various storage locations in the external memory in accordance with this list structure. At this time, there is no continuity in the addresses in the external memory accessed by the drawing device, and therefore it has been difficult to efficiently access the memory, like burst access.